Pistola
by TheWonderCage
Summary: Politics and Love. Who would have ever thought that such a combination could be possible? In order to skip doing her midterm paper, Kagome agrees to do volunteer campaign work that puts her in the campaign office of one Sesshoumaru Taishou, politician ext


Pistola

Track 1: Misunderstood

Author's Ramble: Well hello there!! …. Yeah, I decided to try something new. I really haven't seen anything about politics around for a while (or ever) so I heard about volunteer campaigning from one of my professors and I thought, 'Man! That's a good idea!!' So that's where I got this from. I was supposed to go today to help out but, it was raining and I'm afraid to drive in the rain… T.T Anyway, I should get on with it, right? Here I go!!!

* * *

Professor Myoga wrote on the board the two words that struck fear in the heart of every student: **Midterm Paper**.

"Now students I want this paper written about a Supreme Court case," He said turning back to the class, "You can find it on the Supreme Court website. I want topics in before the end of next week. Also I don't want any repeat topics, so get them in quickly to get your first choice."

The class groaned, which student in their right mind wanted to write about something they could careless about? Besides, do teachers even like to read them?

The Professor continued talking, "But, if you don't want to do that; I happen to have an opportunity for you to omit this paper in lieu of a little project and some of your free time."

Kagome perked up, sitting rigid in her chair. **What? Free grade? Where?!**

"If you're interested, I have candidates willing to take on volunteer workers to help them with their campaigns," He looked around, "Any Takers? Those of you, who are interested, see me after class."

Kagome was excited, she hated (HATED! With a passion! A Mel Gibson Passion!) hated essays, papers, and basically anything anyone asked her to write on command. Not to mention that the idea was appealing.

And so at the end of the class, Kagome rushed to the front of the class knocking over a couple of kids in the process. "Hello Professor Myoga." She said shyly.

"You seem very interested, Ms. Higurashi." He said eyeing the people left in the wake of the eager teen who had busted to the front of his class to get to him. He would have been flattered if it wasn't for the fact that he knew she only wanted the information on the volunteer work.

She blushed, "Very much so, sir."

He smiled at her. Kagome Higurashi was one of his most outstanding students in his Government 2301 class. It was only her first year after high school and the girl was already a sophomore in college. She had an excellent opinion backed up with carefully researched positions and an aim for law and the system of politics.

"Actually, Ms. Higurashi, I have the perfect candidate for you."

Her eyebrows rose to her hairline, "Really? Who?"

He cracked a smile thinking of a certain up and coming, young politician, "Sesshoumaru Taishou."

She frowned, her eyebrow drawing down to furrow just above her eyes, "Professor, you do realize that I'm a democrat, right?"

"Why of course, but that should not be an issue-"

"You do know he's a republican, right?"

"Republican?" He asked in shock.

X

X

X

"Republican?!" Sesshoumaru howled.

Jaken placed a tray with a tea-pot and tea cup on his desk and said, "Please Mr. Sesshoumaru, allow me. It's not good for you to get too worked up before the campaign begins."

Sesshoumaru sighed and motioned for him to attack the source of his current ire.

Jaken cleared his throat before he began his scream-fest. "Inu-Yasha, How much of an idiot do you have to be?! Didn't you review the PSAs before you sent them out? Did you proof read the script? What kind of campaign manager are you?!" Jaken yelled at the communications major.

That was a low blow. The only reason Inu-Yasha was campaign manager was because their father thought it would look good for Sesshoumaru's public appearance if his brother was running his campaign. "Why does it have to be my fault?! Why don't you blame the Graphics Manager?" Inu-Yasha shouted back.

"He's a child!! It's your responsibility to make sure there are no mistakes in the scripts before you take them to him!!" Jaken said. They were talking about Shippou, the 8 year old tech prodigy. He could do just about anything with a computer except spell a word correctly (without a spell-checker that is.)

"Yeah, well, maybe we should get the kid a dictionary…" Inu-Yasha huffed. "Besides, he should be a republican. He's practically one already." Inu-Yasha really didn't want to admit that he hadn't seen the accidental mix-up with the graphics.

Sesshoumaru set down the cup he had been sipping at and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Get the information to Miroku ASAP! I want this mess cleaned up before the starting polls next week."

"Yessir!!" Jaken said before rushing out the door. Inu-Yasha stayed, a very concentrated look on his face.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "What? What is it?!"

Inu-Yasha looked offended, "You ass-hole! I just thought you might have wanted to know the volunteers from Myoga's class should be arriving next week.

The elder of the two silver haired brothers massaged his temples, "Any other volunteers I should know about?"

"I don't know, Myoga was the only person who called to confirm that students were being sent." Inu-Yasha said.

Sesshoumaru frowned picking up the tea-cup from the desk, "Great…"

X

X

X

"I think it's a really good idea," Kagome's mother said, "It'll be a great chance for you to see the other side of the political meter and get a revered opinion from this republican."

Kagome sighed, "Mama, as it turns out, there was a mistake. He's a democrat. I don't know the details but there were some technical difficulties when they were making the PSAs." She looked at the pot on the stove. "Mama, the water's boiling."

Kagome's mother nodded, "Oh! Naraku Onigumo's not going to like that very much at all." Her mother said peeling some carrots and butting them into the pot.

Kagome was chopping at a chicken, "I heard he's playing the southern activist card," She put the portions in to the boiling water, "He could actually use this to his advantage."

"Oh, How so?"

Kagome washed her hands, "It makes Taishou seem inept. Not every good for his public image."

Her mother looked thoughtful for a moment, "While that is true, he could sway some of the republican votes if they saw that PSA, do you know what he is like?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what his platform is."

Her mother poured some other vegetables into the pot and covered it, "Just be happy you're not working for Onigumo. From what I hear he's only a few steps from being a right-wing extremist."

Kagome sighed, "Geez, I hope they don't have me answering phones…"

Chapter 1- Fin

* * *

Author's Ending Ramble: Well, Tell me what you think. I was just kind of experimenting with this idea. I'm still not sure whether to have him running for the house or the senate. What do you guys say? How old should he be? 25 or 30? Hmm? Oh well I'm off for a nap. Thank you for reading!! Oh yeah sorry it's so short. I just can't seem to write more than 6 pages for any of the chapters for any of my stories! T.T 


End file.
